


Not Jealous

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Female Tsukki in a bikini bcz why not, JEALOUS TSUKKI BCZ WHY NOT, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, KUROO HAS A THING FOR TSUKKIS LEGS, Male Shimizu Kiyoko, all them jealous, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't get jealous. Well, that's what she said.But Kuroo is so handsome and girls just love him. (even me OTL)(wherein Karasuno decided to go to the beach and Kuroo is joining them but then there are girls and Tsukishima deals with feelings)part of the 'The Girlfriends with Their Boyfriends' series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i present to you another female tsukki x kuroo  
> why not right? you love them also.  
> i hope you enjoy 
> 
> check out my tumblr  
> damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com

Tsukishima wasn’t the jealous type.

She doesn’t have enough reasons to be jealous because she trusts Kuroo. Simple as that. She trusts her boyfriend that he will be faithful. He might be an idiot sometimes but that’s all he will be, an idiot.

“Woohoo!! The sand is like eating my feet!” Hinata Shouyou screamed happily, wiggling his feet up in the air as some of Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club laughed at him. Their team decides to go to the beach for a vacation and it means Tsukishima was included.

For that, she’s the only girl and because of that, Kuroo Tetsurou was joining their fun.

“Oi Hinata! Help out first with the bags,” Tanaka Ryunosuke shouted and beside him was Ennoshita Chikara who was holding up bags. Tsukishima just rolled her eyes and proceeds to carry some bags containing their food when a hand stopped her.

“I’ll carry that, babe.” Kuroo winked before carrying the bags in one hand while his other hand was already carrying their belongings. “Kuroo. I’m not a kid.”

“But you’re my baby, so shush.” Tsukishima huffed, arms over her chest and Kuroo just laughed, walking away and Tsukishima can’t do anything but to carry something lighter.

Once everything was set-up and the food is on the grill with Sugawara and Shimizu watching over it. Tsukishima was seated under the umbrella, hers and Kuroo’s things are beside her as she watches some of her teammates playing beach volleyball.

Of course, Hinata was being loud but Tsukishima finds it funny on how he struggles. Well, everyone was struggling including Kuroo.

Kuroo winked at her once he noticed she was looking at her before returning his focus to the game. Tsukishima can’t help but marvel at Kuroo’s shirtless body, only wearing red shorts, showing off his thick thighs that Tsukishima was sure she’s not staring at.

“Nice serve!” Kuroo smirked and jumped up, hitting the ball with his palm perfectly and the other side missed. The Nekoma captain cheered along with Hinata and Kageyama (that was on their team). Alongside with the loud cheers of Hinata, Tsukishima also noticed some girls cheering.

And apparently, the girls’ eyes were trained on her boyfriend.

But the way Kuroo kept looking at her whenever he blocked or spiked is enough for Tsukishima to dismiss the gross thoughts of her being jealous. She is not jealous. Never will be.

“Aren’t you gonna change?” Sugawara asked as he made his way to the first year. “Ah… maybe later. I’ll just watch out for our things.” Her senpai just shook his head, telling her to enjoy and that not much people are here to steal their things.

After a while, she noticed that the boys stopped playing volleyball as some group of girls approached them. They were now teaching those girls about volleyball (Tsukishima can see how excited Tanaka is as he showed them how to serve). Rolling her eyes at the innocent façade those girls were giving, she was pretty sure they know how to play, the girls’ just wants the boys’ attention.

“Tsukishima, the hotdogs are cooked, want one?” Shimizu Kiyoshi said, walking up to her holding two pieces of hotdogs on stick. Tsukishima was about to refuse but Shimizu sat beside her before giving one to the blonde. He smiled, “Eat up, I cooked that.” She blushed and nodded, feeling a little blinded by his smile.

Her Shimizu senpai is the epitome of gorgeous. The definition of tall, dark and handsome. All the girls that watch their matches are not only cheering for their team but also for their manager. “Something bothering you?” Another thing is, he’s like Akiteru. Always looking out for her and reading her emotions perfectly. Tsukishima just huffed before taking a bite.

“Why don’t you join them?”

“It’ll be bothersome.”

“Why is that?”

“I might step on them,” Shimizu lets out a laugh, almost choking but fortunately he didn’t. This is the thing Shimizu likes about Tsukishima. She’s tough on the outside but she really cares on the inside. A lot.

The blonde looked at Kuroo and saw him talking to the brunette girl who was boldly sticking her chest out for him but she also noticed that Kuroo was so into the topic he’s discussing with the girl. For that, Tsukishima can’t help but snicker.

“Then go step on them,” Tsukishima averted her gaze to her senpai, who was smiling. “Show them who’s yours.”

“I don’t need that,” Shimizu raised his brow at the blonde’s words, completely taken aback. “Kuroo knows what will happen if he dared.” Then Shimizu chuckled, patting her shoulders lightly. “You’re a tough cookie huh?”

“That’s why I’m a Karasuno manager,” the black haired manager smiled before standing up, telling the blonde that he will cook some shrimps next and for her to finish her food and join the rest of the team.

“Wow, so awesome Kuroo-san!” She heard a squeal and her eyes immediately went to Kuroo who just served the ball over his head and laughing sheepishly at the girl from before. Tsukishima took one last bite of her food before breaking the stick in one hand as she stares at the girl. Boring holes in her head.

She’s not jealous. She just had the urge to break the annoying stick.

Tsukishima just huffed and fixed the headphones around her neck, she turned on her iPod and his favorite band starts to play her song.

After a while, she sees Kuroo walking up to her and the game of beach volleyball stopped. She sees her team making their way to the ocean along with the girls and with that annoying brunette that kept flirting with her boyfriend. “Babe.” Putting the headphones back on her neck, she took a sunblock from their bag and handed it to Kuroo. “Here, put this on, again.”

“Come on, Tsukki. Let’s swim!” Tsukishima huffed before looking at Kuroo’s outstretched hand. “I’ll just change.”

 

~*~

 

She doesn’t know if she should do this or not but she’s nervous and a little off. Because once she exited the restroom, wearing a big beach wrap that completely covered her body, she sees her team enjoying the ocean, Asahi trying to calm down Nishinoya because their libero is completely enjoying the company of those girls.

Especially Kuroo.

Tsukishima huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as he sees Kuroo talking to the brunette girl and she seems to love the company of Kuroo because she was holding onto his arms for dear life. Tsukishima gasped once she saw her chest. Tsukishima wasn’t the type of girl who has overly big boobs, considering she’s still 16 and growing. She was a fairly B cup. A normal cup for growing young girls.

She touched her chest, giving the girl a disgusted look. Also, cursing Kuroo in her mind for being so fucking dense.

Okay, Tsukishima does get jealous but she doesn’t cry over dense, stupid haired boys.

Stomping her way towards them with her arms still over her chest, she glanced around before sighing. Asking the gods above why is she the only girl here. “Tsukishima! Join us!”

“Yeah, join us!” She rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of Tanaka. But her eyes landed on Kuroo that was holding the girl’s hand as she tried to float. Pathetic. Tsukishima scrunched up her nose when she giggled loudly, holding Kuroo’s hand as if her life depends on it.

“Come on, let’s swim.” The hand on her shoulders startled her and she sees Shimizu smiling at her but the loud giggled from the brunette is still lingering.

Tsukishima ponders for a while, should she join? What’s the point? Kuroo seems busy and happy in help—

“Wha-!” Her feet was suddenly off the sand, her arms automatically wrapped themselves around Shimizu’s neck as her senpai laughed. “S-senpai!” Shimizu ignored her and went in the water, slowly going deeper but stopped when Tsukishima told him that she’ll join and doesn’t want her shawl to get wet.

“Se-senpai, please put me—”

“It’s working,”

“Huh?” Tsukishima doesn’t know why her senpai was whispering but then he pointed his eyes at Kuroo and saw his boyfriend now looking at them.

And Tsukishima knows that look very well.

A kicked jealous puppy.

“You’re even now.” Tsukishima just smiled as Shimizu puts her down and went on his way to the water. Tsukishima sighs again, walking back to the shore before removing her shawl and everyone gasped. Including Kuroo and the girls.

Tsukishima didn't become a model for nothing.

Tsukishima was wearing a [baby blue with a tinge of pink skirtini](http://d2a2wjuuf1c30f.cloudfront.net/product_photos/41858271/MO4D_\(\)MYO_7BQ_7DTE_S1OG330_400sq.png), the top has cute laces around it and the strap was tied around her neck and the bottom consists of a cute flowy mini skirt that shows off her fair legs that she knows Kuroo loves so much.

Speaking of Kuroo, the Nekoma captain seems to have a hard time breathing as he was staring at his girlfriend’s legs. Shamelessly.

“Our manager is so sexy!” Tanaka shouted, jumping up and down with Nishinoya. “Tsukishima! Be less salty and we might fall in love with you,”

“I like my bae salty,” Kuroo interjected, finally out of his trance. The girl beside him already forgotten as his attention was 100% on his girlfriend. “Come here,” Tsukishima slowly walked up to the shore, the cold water kisses her skin but she doesn’t mind. She walked up to Kuroo slowly and hugged him.

The brunette girl was pouting and decided to go to someone else.

Now alone with Kuroo, Tsukishima wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kuroo squealed happily, “Am I a pervert for saying I like how your boobs touch my chest?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima ignored him and lets Kuroo take him away, away from the shore and the boys and deeper into the ocean. When the water was on their shoulders, Tsukishima decides to wrap her legs around Kuroo’s waist which the other accepted with another squeal.

“Stop squealing like a girl.”

“But you’re all over me, I cannot not squeal.”

Tsukishima just shuts her boyfriend up with a kiss which Kuroo accepted wholeheartedly, “Tsukki…” Kuroo broke the kiss which causes Tsukishima to groan. She badly wants to kiss him but apparently, her boyfriend has other plans.

“Don’t let anyone carry you, okay?” She felt his hand on her thighs and squeezed it. She nods, feeling a shiver run up her spine when she heard the low growl in her boyfriend’s voice. “I’m the one only allowed to carry you.” Kuroo’s lips lingered above her, feeling his breath against her. “O-okay…”

“Good,” Oh god, how much Tsukishima wants to kiss that smirk away.

So she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy?   
> leave a comment lovelies!  
> it helps me be motivated lol


End file.
